The game of horseshoes is well known and started with the throwing of discarded horseshoes at an iron stake placed in the center of spaced pits. The game to be disclosed as the present invention also involves a throwing piece, but the spaced targets are a U-shaped wicket, the legs of which are driven into the ground or otherwise supported. The throwing piece is an S-shaped unit designed to cath on the target wicket in a number of different ways.
It is thus an object to provide a game which can hold the interest of children and adults alike and which provides a variety of piece positions in connection with the scoring procedures.
Various objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description in which the principles of the invention are set forth, together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to construct and practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.